bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby Olsen/Quotes
Hey, up there! On the balcony! *Earnest, your mother wants you to call her. *Can't hear you! *Getting off this stage! *Check out the chump! *Haha! Look, it's Jimmy Jenkins! Hopkins, whatever his name is... *Obviously she's afraid the real men like us. Hahaha! *Hahaha! You're purely! *See? Told you he was a weakling! *Where did those jerks go? *Hey look at this. Maybe it's a sweet or something. *Cool! Come on, there's gotta be more. Let's find 'em! *I don't get it. *There's gotta be a way to do this. *Hopkins, what are you doing here? *Hahahaha... hhaaaahhhhh! *This place sucks. Let's get out of here! * *Help! *Mommy! I'm scared! *This is not fun anymore! *I can't get out! *I'm shut in! *I feel so lost. *Anybody. *Aww! *That didn't hurt! *Aww. I mean... hahaha! *Let's go Kirby! *Don't be afraid. Just go! *I don't like this at all. *Why did I go to this stupid Fun House? *Hell yeah! *Hey man, leave the Bullworth Bull alone! *Only Jocks beat the Bull! *You still any good mascot? *Dance. Now. *Nice work mascot boy, haha! *Hahaha! Okay, you're off the hope! *Alright guys. That's at the showers. *You know what happens, when you screw up! *I'll give a little reminder to not suck! *I am so gonna kick ass in this game. I'm on the top of my game. * *Ted! *That is her for sure. I recognized the mole on her back. *Oh I guess Mandy isn't just for the team anymore. *Someone's gonna pay for this. Later. *Hey! I was looking at that you jerk. *Yeah. If anyone sees it you get in trouble. *Somebody help me! *Ah! I'm stuck! *I'm getting out of here. *Jimmy! Overhear! *Thanks Jimmy! *Jim. How could you do it? *I got your back Hopkins. *Don't worry. Kirby will keep you say. *I'm threw being your bodyguard Hopkins. *I'm tired of this stupid bouncer job. *Hey! He needs help! *Help him out! *Interception! *Crud! *Nothing special. *I could do that. *Ha ha ha ha… now that's funny! *Ha ha ha ha… I wish I could rewind it and see it again. *Move it, wimp! *That's mine, wimp! *I'll be back, wimp! *Lucky shot! *Woo, ha ha! K, I, R, B, Y! Ha ha ha! *Make 'em sorry, guys! Woo! *Uh, sorry. *Excuse me! *Do you want your face pounded in?! *How'd you like me to POUND you?! *ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! *GET OFF, moron! *WATCH IT, wimp! *HEY! SPAZ! *Get off me, spaz! *Ugh! What's that smell?! *Ooh, I'm gonna POUND you, loser! *Disgusting hair, jerk! *Wanna die?! *Start running, wimp! *I'm gonna kill whoever did that! *That was dumb of somebody! *Don't worry. I'm not dead. *Alright. I'm out of here! *(line's missing) *Hey, I'm gonna go to some girls. *Huh, that was awesome! *Uhh, that was so lame! *Hey! Getting love to this. *Coming take a love, guys! *Come here and eat your poundcake! *I got a piece of poundcake for you, wimp! *Hopkins, you are such a wimp! *I'll see you soon, Hopkins! *Gotta get the gym again. *Where am I going right now!? *I've got a workout later. *Sh-should I just go to the gym! *Maybe I can get Mandy alone later! *Miss Phillips sure has nice feet. *Why am I always looking at the cheerleader's shoes? *Come on. This is so won't cool! *I'm so tired of this kinda thing going on! *Sure that's... Yeah... What? *Yeah! Who's the man? You are. *You rock, baby. Yeah! *Yeah, but... *Cool end! *I've heard miss Phillips will invite you to her house for private lessons. *The rumor is that Hopkins is trying to get everyone to fight each other. *I've heard that Edna is gonna quit if she can get a vacation. *The big gossip is The Preps and The Greasers are gonna take each other out. *I've heard that all Crabblesnitch's pets end up in Edna's meat locker.